Everybody has their secrets
by How-to-smile-101
Summary: What if Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth were best friends when they where young? What if Thalia and Annabeth got into a fight with Percy and Nico? Will they ever see each other again? Perabeth Thalico Demigods
1. Intro

**Thalia POV**

I sighed and wiped a stray tear from my pale cheek, I walked over to my window seat in my dad's cabin.

I looked out at the haze of gray clouds and rain, I could remember clearly what drove me and Annabeth here…

_Flashback_

"Can I? Please?" I pestered Nico, I wanted to have a turn on his new bike,

"No! Go away you freak!" He yelled at me, I felt shocked then I felt sad, a tear dribbled down my cheek I wiped it away then ran off, many more tears running down my pale cheek's,

"WAIT! TALS!" Nico's voice was far away, I continued running…

_End of Flashback_

I saw Annabeths figure through the hazy rain, I pushed my-self up and walked out of my big cabin, towards my best friend.

I sat down beside her,

"Hey." She said, her face up to the gray clouds the matched her eyes.

"Hey." I answered her she tore her eyes from the sky and rested them on me she sighed and was just about to say something when a scream interrupted her…


	2. the newbies

No _two_ chilling screams.

I jumped up my spear in my hand. Annabeth had her dagger out and ready, I looked up at the tree and saw 2 figures dogging an attack from 2 hellhounds.

Annabeth and I raced up the hill "Get behind me!" I screamed at them the two boys looked over their shoulders at us sprinting up the steep hill.

I tapped my silver bracelet and the shield spiraled out.

The hellhounds yelped and cowered away. Annabeth ran up to kill 1 while I killed the other 1.

The boys were breathing hard, "Come with us." Annabeth started down the hill, "You heard her, go on." I said as gently as I could because I could tell that these boys had had a hard life.

I looked at the 2 kids, they were both around Annabeths and my age, both had black shaggy hair, but one had a healthy tan and piercing green eyes,

but the other boy had a pale completion and dark brown eyes that looked black, I stuck out my hand, "My name is Thalia." I shook their hands and smiled at them, "Come on, let's go and meet Chiron." I said and jogged toward Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." I said as I caught up with her, she looked at me and smiled slightly "Hey Thals..." I winced at the nickname, her eyes widened

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" She knew that Percy and Nico called me "Thals." I sighed and looked for the newbie's "Hey guys this is my best friend, Annabeth." I said introducing her.

"Hi." She said as she sheathed her dagger I was cleaning the blade of my spear."I'm Percy and this is Nico."

**A.N Thank you for reviewing my story and the chapters **_**will**_** get longer I promise!**

**~ How-to-smile-101.**


	3. The talk

I swallowed and looked over at Annabeth and saw she was on the verge of crying I tried (Unsuccessfully) to not let the tears out I turned around fast,

"WILL!" I yelled at the Apollo camper, Will looked up,

"What is it Thalia?" he started to jog over I looked at him as he came closer,

"Will could you take these boys to Chiron? Annabeth and I need to talk and pack. Thanks!" I threw a fake smile over my shoulder at Wills bewildered expression,

"My cabin." I whispered into Annabeths ear, she nodded and we walked toward my cabin, Cabin 1.

I shut the door and looked at Annabeth who was sitting on my bed. "I miss them." She sniffed.

"I do too Annabeth, I do too." I went over and gave her a big hug which she returned, we sat there for about 10 minutes just reminiscing about the fun times we had with Percy and Nico.

Then someone knocked on my door, I opened it up and saw the 2 new kids I wiped away my tears quickly, "Hey what's up?" I asked them, "Nothing much, Can we come in?" Nico asked I looked at Annabeth; she nodded so I opened the door wider and stepped aside. I sat next to Annabeth she looked at the 2 boys,

"So… Do you know who your godly parent is?" Annabeth asked trying to make a conversion, "Uh… no we don't. Who's yours" Percy asked,

Annabeth sighed and I ran my fingers through my black hair,

"Mine is Athena and Thalias is Zeus." Annabeth answered for me. They nodded and looked around.

Nico's eyes landed on my bag, half packed. "Sorry. We should let you pack." Nico looked sheepish.

Annabeth sighed and got up "Thalia has a head start! I must go and pack. See ya later!" She opened the door and ran to her cabin.

I sighed and looked at the two boys. Nico was standing; Percy followed him out the heavy, white door.

I started to think about Nico- my best friend.

The guy I was looking for. Well, I also was looking for Percy, but still. I zipped up my backpack **(A.N New Zealand.)** and threw it over my shoulder and it hit me on the back.

I walked over to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it pack on her back, like me.

"Are you ready?"

**Ok, I will tell you now. Thank you to my reviewers!**

**StygainShadows13 (Nico liker?)**

**The Soviet (Cool name!)**

**TheMuseNamedPancake (I had to laugh at your name!)**

**Iheartpercyjackson.74 (I like him too!)**


	4. The Quest part 1

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…G!"

Annabeth said boredly I yawned

"Grass?" I blinked at her sleepy figure

"Yup … oh look we're here." Annabeth mumbled sleepily as we pulled up to the 3 star hotel we were staying at.

I opened the cab door and Annabeth paid the man, and he drove off.

After we checked in I flopped down onto my bed. "I think we should IM Chiron now." Annabeth went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on, "Thalia! Do you have a drachma?" Annabeth yelled out from the Bathroom.

I sighed and got up and pulled a drachma from my pocket and gave it to Annabeth.

She threw it into the mist and she mumbled something I didn't hear.

Then Chiron appeared in the mist with Nico and Percy "Oh hello girls." Chiron said looking at us "Hey Chiron! Hey Percy. Hey Nico." I said then I yawned and Annabeth looked at me, "Why don't I talk to Chiron and you go to bed." She smiled at me and pushed me out of the bathroom.

"Ok ok ok." I mumbled as I pulled off my jeans and slid into my pale blue pants with penguins on them then I shimmed out of me camp T-shirt and into a cotton black top. I slid into my comfy bed and sighed happily then I drifted off to dreamland…

**Ok thank you to StygainShadows13 for reviewing and keeping me motivated to up-date this Chapter and Thank you to all the people who are reading this story! I will up-date when a person reviews. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY!**

**~ How-to-smile-101**


	5. The Quest Part 2

In my dream, It was the day when we made our promise, Something you should know, I am really different from then, then I had long silky black hair and I was a colorful girl always wearing bright colors, that day I was wearing a ocean blue dress and my hair was held in a bun with those magic hair comes. **(A.N I have one, really pretty link on profile) **Mine was White and blue, I loved it.

Annabeth, Percy, Nico and I were sitting in Annabeths tree-house that her dad made,

"Repeat after me," Annabeth cleared her throat,

" I promise to never let my friends down…" We repeated the first part of the promise

"And if they need help we will help them…" She repeated it with us,

She went back to reading from the pink paper, "And I will never leave my friends and stay in contact…"

We repeated and she put the paper down,

"Singe here please Thals!" Annabeth handed me a pen so I could scribble my name, Nico then Percy did the same, Annabeth held up a pin, "We have to, remember the movie?"

We had watched Without a Paddle before and this was Annabeths idea,

I winced as she pricked my finger; I put my bloody finger down on the paper beside my name.

Nico and Percy did the same as did Annabeth.

"Good." She held up both hands and I high-fived one and Percy high-fived her other and Nico high-fived mine and Percy's hands, at the same time.

"Thalia,"

I groaned "What?" I snapped

"Get up." I opened my eyes to see Annabeths face and I noticed her pajamas, her skin colored dress that ended at her knees and her hair… oh my GODS!

I was cracking up at her hair She frowned "What?" she said, I pointed at her hair, still screaming with laughter, her hands flew to her head her eyes widened and she ran to the bathroom I heard the shower turn on, I smiled and heaved my tired body out of the warm bed, I pulled on my black jeans and Death to Barbie shirt and grabbed my black volcom jacket and I was ready Annabeth came out with faded jeans and a grey rpm owl sweatshirt on and her damp hair in a ponytail, I smiled at her and we grabbed our bags and slung them over our shoulders and we were ready.

"Let's go find our best friends."


	6. PLEASE READ! AN

Hey! Please read this! I won't be up-dating because things here at home are a little rocky, I'll tell you later. But to keep you going, here is a sneak-peek of the next chapter!

Annabeth stared at me, "Well? Do I look different?" I asked.

"No, not really Thalia. Just, I won't be seeing you for a while Thalia." She pulled me into a hug and we cried together.

Well? Like it? Tell me what you think has happened.

~~ Marie!


	7. The Change Up

"Well, according to the map, we should be at the apartment complex," Annabeth said to the map, I rolled my eyes, grabbed Annabeths wrist (she shrieked) I pulled her inside the complex, I smiled at the bored looking man behind the counter,

"Hi. Is there a resident under the name Sally Jackson?" I smiled.

He looked up at me and sighed then lazily typed something into his computer,

"Yes she is in room 27 floor 3 have a nice day." He mumbled.

I was waiting for the lift when it binged to say it was here I punched (literally) number 3 Weird music kept playing, the doors opened and there was number 27.

I looked over at Annabeth who sighed and knocked on the sky blue door. It opened to reveal a confused Ms. Jackson.

I smiled at her Annabeth was smiling probably 'cause she was going to see Percy.

"Hello. Are you Sally Jackson?" Stupid question and Annabeth shot me a look saying _well duh!_

"Yes?" Sally looked really suspicious

"My name is Thalia and this is Annabeth." Realization crossed her face and then we were caught in a giant hug,

"Oh I'm sorry! Percy isn't here… but come in!" Sally opened the door wider.

After 15 minutes Annabeth and I were sitting on the familiar coach, sipping tea and eating Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm very sorry but Percy is…" She looked quite weird,"away on camp." Sally looked nervous Hmmm… weird.

I looked at Annabeth, she looked at me. "Do you know where Bianca and Nico live?" I asked she squirmed.

"Nico is away with Percy." Sally said quickly.

"Ok. Well we need to go umm…" Annabeth looked at me _Help!_

"Back to our camp!" I finished for her smiling. Sally looks suspicious

"Ooooooooooooooook?" It sounded like a question.

"Bye Sally!" Annabeth said as she gave Sally her cell phone number, before we left for camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time laps! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were roughly about an hour away from camp when the gryphon swooped down screeching like a banshee, Annabeth whipped her dagger out and I slapped my bracelet and held the shield up to protect me and my best friend.

Then a sound that sounded like cardboard ripping reached my ears then the gryphon screeched.

I lowered my shield slowly only to find a pile of golden dust.

"Hello Demigods" A female voice said off to my left, my head snapped to my left and I saw a bunch of girls wearing only sliver clothes.

"The Hunters" Annabeth breathed.

I knelt down as did Annabeth. A girl around 12 stepped forward,

"Get up girls." Her Moon like eyes marked her down as Lady Artemis.

I stood up, unsure what to do, Lady Artemis looked at us,

"Do you want to join the Hunters?" Annabeth looked at me, unsure, then she shook her head,

"No thank you Lady Artemis." She said politely I thought about it, no men, no love I sighed then nodded

"Yes I would my Lady" Annabeth gasped Artemis beckoned me forward, I obliged and she whispered the lines I had to say,

I repeated them.

"I accept."

I felt a tingly sensation run down my spine I opened my eyes and looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth stared at me, "Well? Do I look different?" I asked.

"No, not really Thalia. Just, I won't be seeing you for a while Thalia."

She pulled me into a hug and we cried together.

Artemis gently pulled Annabeth and me apart

"We will accompany you to Camp Half-Blood"

Artemis said as she started to walk past us and we followed her to Half-Blood hill,

where Annabeth hugged me goodbye, Then, she disappeared down to Camp… Alone.

**Ok I wrote this Chapter for Strawberry Moppet, she and I have been Pming each other and she helped me through this tough time, my Mum and Dad maybe splitting up so sorry if this Chapter was a little bad. It's just… I love my mum and it hurts that my dad hurt her like that. Bye!**

**~~ Marie~~**


	8. 1 year later

**Sorry for the late up-date! But here is the chapter you wanted! Also, just so you know, Nico was born the same year as Percy and Bianca and Maria are still alive. On with the story!**

It had been a year,

1 whole year without seeing Annabeth. But I was going to surprise her, the hunters where going to stay at camp. We were at the top of the hill now; I saw the people running, walking, talking, sitting, sword fighting, well, anything. My keen eyes sought out a certain blonde haired daughter of Athena. I ran toward her, "ANNABETH!" I screamed as I slammed into her and pulled her into a crushing hug. Annabeth clung to me, cry with happiness

"Thals!" I froze

"I told you not to call me that… Ann-Pan!" Ann-Pan was Annabeths nickname given to her by Percy Jackson. She glared at me and smiled

"Thalia! You'll never guess! Percy and Nico are here!"

"WHAT? You crazy girl!" I was shocked Percy and Nico? HERE? But…

I fainted.

"Thals? Thalia! Wake up! Thalia! WAKE UP!" I could hear the worry in Annabeths voice, she was shaking me, and I heard someone coming

"Ann-Pan? Is Thals ok?" Percy.

"Burgh." I muttered as I sat up.

"Hey there Thals. Long time no see!" Percy smiled.

"Hey there seaweed! Grown much?" Percy chuckled at my lame humor. I stood up. Damn! Percy was grinning down at me,

"Hunter? I can kick your ass seaweed!" I glared at the smug kid who was half a head taller than me. That reminded me…

"Where's Darkie?" I frowned.

"Well, hey there Thals." A deep smooth voice murmured behind me, I twirled around to see a smirking Nico. Great! He was taller than me as well! I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Darkie!" I said in a high squeaking voice that made him wince

I then proceed to slap him.

"Thalia!"Annabeth was holding in her laughs

"What?" I growled in my normal voice. "He had it coming for sneaking up on me! Oh! And did I mention he grew?"

"OW! Were the hell did you learn that?" Nico was rubbing his cheek were I slapped him.

"Ah? Hello? I'm a hunter? Remember Darkie?" I started to laugh hard. Annabeth joined me.

"Luitenint Thalia." Lady Artimes growled from behind me. I straitened my back and turned to her.

"Yes My lady?" I asked. I was confused until I realized why and I bowed my head and mumbled a "Sorry My Lady" Before hurrying to our cabin and when I looked back, I saw Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and Nico was staring after me. Damn! I un-packed as quick as I could, hoping I could hang out with my friends again. But I heard the signal for dinner. "Hunters! Line up according to rank!" I hollered from the front of the line. All the hunters fell into line and followed me into the cramped pavilion.

Nico's POV **(Yep!)**

I heard Thalia's melodic voice float over I saw her walk into the pavilion and I couldn't help but marvel over how tall, graceful and over all, beautiful. Her short black spiky hair floated on the air like ribbons floating in the breeze, her intelligent electric blue eyes swiped over the kids that were laughing, talking and eating. Her tan brought out her full blood red lips I sighed before looking at my food, suddenly not hungry. I glanced over at Percy. The guy was staring intently at Annabeth. I sighed before getting up and letting the hungry flames eat my food and sloched to my cabin. I threw my-self onto my bed face-down.

**I'm sooooo sorry! I feel horrible! =( Also did you like the change of POV's? Yeah! Umm… sorry if Nico's Pov was bad. But hey! I'm a GIRL! Not a love-sick boy! But yeah! Sorry about the shortness and stuff. Find anything wrong. TELL MEEE! Byee!**

**Marie.**


End file.
